Fanon:Rodzina Simspedystów
|członkowie = Lilly Simspedystka, Joanna Simspedystka I, Sandy Simspedystka, Marcin Simspedysta, Jayden Simspedysta, Nikola Simspedystka, Alex Simspedystka, Miłosz Simspedysta, Brianna Simspedystka, Martyna Simspedystka, Miśka Simspedystka, Natalia Simspedystka, Szymon Simspedysta Julia Simspedystka, Szymek Simspedysta Moon Simspedystka Werka Simspedystka |parcela = |fundusze = |trudność = 6 |przyłączeni = |otoczenie = Simspedia |gra = }} Uwaga - ta strona jest autorstwa oraz , ale każdy (oprócz niezarejestrowanych użytkowników i wandali) ma prawo ją edytować. Miałabym również (Asia) małą prośbę - mimo, że nie jest to żadne z mojej strony narzucenie, miło by mi było, gdyby użytkownicy/członkowie rodziny byli AKTYWNI - zarówno w komentarzach, jak i ogólnie. Pomysł wzięłam z Harry Potter wiki http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/R%C3%B3d_White%60%C3%B3w. Członkowie Rodu Joanna Simspedystka I (AsiaAsiaJa) Szalona dziewczyna z pasją do rysowania, pisania i wszelkiej maści artyzmu. Nie rusza się z domu bez zeszytu w kratkę i ścieralnego cienkopisu (najlepiej z czarnym wkładem). Siostra Lilly, Nikoli, Martyny, Julki i Marcina. Czasami czuje, że jej życie lekko się kiwa, w tą i w tamtą. Wtedy zaczyna pisać wiersze i układa piosenki. W nocy nie śpi, lecz wymyśla historie. Lekko rozkojarzona, strzela słowami jak karabin. Z niewiadomych przyczyn uwielbia sekator i Pawełki. Jest także czarownicą i czuje się urażona, jeśli ktoś sam wskrzesza się bez jej zgody. Jako przybrana siostra Brianny, wspiera i podsyca jej nieogarnięcie. Jest wielką przyjaciółką oliwek Specter. Jej ulubiony serial to Sekatorem w serce. Lubi też oglądać Modę na brodawki. W wolnych chwilach podważa teorię względności i zastanawia się nad sensem istnienia ołówków. Poniekąd, lekko nie nadąża za swoim wciąż powiększającym się rodzeństwem. Ostatnio na poważnie zajęła się nauką rysunku i malarstwa. Łazi po Nowym Jorku. Lilly Simspedystka (Lillyluvsims) Miła dziewczyna, starsza siostra Asi i Martyny oraz Nikoli, z logicznego punktu widzenia jej bratem jest także Marcin. Ma także siostrę Miśkę, która jest w jej wieku, lecz z dziwnych i niezrozumiałych powodów nie są bliźniaczkami. Kocha zwierzaki oraz ma wielkie zacięcie pisarskie (czasem gdy wymyśli coś co jej zdaniem jest super potrafi wyciągnąć swój zeszyt do opowiadań i pisać nawet w środku nocy). Ostatnio nie może ruszyć się gdziekolwiek bez swojej komórki oraz laptopa (najprawdopodobniej ma cechę Komputerowiec). Jest zabawna (czasem chce jej się śmiać z byle powodu) i koleżeńska. Tak jak jej siostra Asia, w nocy zamiast spać uwielbia wymyślać różne historie (co jest powodem przypadku wymienionego powyżej). Ma trzy koty i psa. Niektórzy jej znajomi mówią, że niedługo założy w domu zoo, ale ona nie przejmuje się tym - po prostu uwielbia zwierzęta. Tak jak siostra (Asia) uwielbia łazić po Nowym Jorku. Sandy Simspedystka (Sandy97) Wiecznie znudzona nastolatka z multum zainteresowań, np. informatyka, rysowanie czy fotografia (nie rozwija żadnego z nich, aczkolwiek ma zamiar sobie kupić tablet graficzny). Chociaż się do tego nie przyzna, w głębi marzy o zbawieniu świata i podróżach kosmicznych. Z nieznanych nikomu powodów uważa się za osobę inteligentną. Jest przyjacielska, ale zarazem bywa ironiczna i sarkastyczna. Ma ukochanego gekona. Marcin Simspedysta (Wampir555) Szalony nastolatek z zapałem do pisania książek i opowiadań. Jednym z jego zainteresowań jest fotografia i rysowanie choć do żadnego nie ma talentu. Jest bardzo przyjacielski chociaż jest również nieśmiały. Wiele osób uważa go za dziwaka. Jest chyba inteligentny, choć tego nie widać. Jednym z jego zajęć jest zastanawianie się nad tym czemu świat tak go nie lubi. Prawie nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem. Wiele osób uważa go za duszę towarzyską chodź on sam zawsze twierdzi, że tak nie jest bo jest on nieśmiały na co inni reagują śmiechem. Łatwo się obraża. Jest mężem Alex i bratem Joanny. Jayden Simspedysta (Seba7211) Jayden jest najstarszy z rodziny. Jest geniuszem muzyczny i całe życie poświęca na granie, śpiewanie i tworzenie piosenek na gitarze. Jest w szkole lubiany. W chwilach gdy nie ma dostępu do swojej gitary wymyśla tekst i melodię. Ma własny zespół, jednak założył go przypadkowo. Na lekcji matematyki gdzie uczy ich chociaż jedna z najwredniejszych nauczycielek, jednak menadżerka pięciu sławnych zespołów, Jayden wymyślając słowa stanął na ławce i zaczął śpiewać, a paru kolegów się dołączyło do niego i w ten sposób ich pop-owy zespół powstał. Jednak Jayden musi zawsze uważać by rodzice nie spotkali matematyczki i kolegów. Wmawia im również, że gra w orkiestrze i śpiewa w chórze. Michał Simspedysta (Michal010204) Jeden z młodszych członków rodu. Interesuje się architekturą i językiem angielskim. W przyszłość chciałby być nauczycielem matmy albo tłumaczem. Uważa się za miłego i zabawnego. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn lubi gekona Sandy, chociaż go nawet nie widział. Jest osobą roztrzepaną i nie wszystko udaje mu się skończyć. Miał też 5 kotów, ale wszystkie umarły, z wyjątkiem jednego który uciekł. Poza tym ma sekatorową sprawę do Joanny. W swoim pokoju ma stół do doświadczeń chemicznych, ponieważ nadzieję że kiedyś zbuduje wielki ładunek wybuchowy i wysadzi w powietrze wszystkich idiotów na tej planecie. Jest też miłośnikiem kotów oraz samotnikiem. Mieszka w małym domeczku obok basenu w willi, który składa się z jego pokoju (patrz zdjęcia poniżej), łazienki i kuchni. Bardzo rzadko gości w głównym budynku posiadłości, nawet z najbliższą rodziną komunikuje się przez komunikatory internetowe. Nikola Simspedystka (Armagedon3000) Dziewczyna z wieloma zainteresowaniami. Uwielbia zwierzęta. Zazwyczaj śmieje się z byle czego. Jest typem komputerowca. Jest wielką histeryczką, i martwi się o wiele rzeczy, przez co zazwyczaj wpada w panikę. Lubi rysować, i czytać. Próbuje być pomocna. W przyszłości chciałaby być projektantem wnętrz. Tak jak Joanna ma swój ulubiony wafelek z tym, że jej ulubionymi są Grześki. Siostra Lilly. Jest szalona na swój sposób. Jej logiczne powiązania mówią, że skoro jest siostrą Lilly, jest też siostrą Asi. Nie potrafi pływać, ale mimo to wykazuje duży entuzjazm. Raz podczas jednej z lekcji pływania w szkole tonęła dwa razy. Ma psa który nazywa się Lilly - Uwaga - Nie mylić psa z jej siostrą (która na początku gdy usłyszała jak nazywa sie pies,zdenerwowała się troszkę, ale pózniej jej przeszło). Alex Simspedystka (Alexus242) Nastoletnia DZIEWCZYNA wnerwiona tym, że wszyscy po jej imieniu, myślą, że jest ona chłopakiem. Interesuje się rysowaniem, ale jest zbyt leniwa, by tę umiejętność rozwijać ostatnio bardziej pociąga ją pisarstwo. Niezwykle nieśmiała, ledwo odnajduje się w świecie, w którym wszyscy są "hop do przodu" (boi się nawet powiedzieć sklepikarzowi "dzień dobry", a co dopiero coś u niego kupić...). Bardzo rozkojarzona, przez niejakiego pana, którego imię zaczyna się na literę "M" przez swój wolno działający mózg. Mimo jej wad, jakimś magicznym sposobem osiągnęła status drugiego Leonarda Da Vinci. Chwilami bywa zabawna jak i również inteligentna, a czasami nawet miła. Lubi jeść muffiny i czytać książki. Natalia Simspedystka (Natasza201) Natalia, zwana inaczej Nataszą to zwariowana i ekscentryczna dziewczyna. Lubi błyskotki,grę w Simsy (Tak jak każdy tutaj) i pływanie. Bardzo lubi język niemiecki i czytanie książek. Ma nietypowe pragnienia. Stara się być dla innych miła, ale nie zawsze jej to wychodzi (Często osiąga odwrotny efekt). Jest bardzo ambitna i chce być we wszystkim najlepsza, z tego powodu ma cechę perfekcjonistka. Czasami stosuje ironię. Jest bardzo dumna ze swoich długich kasztanowych włosów (Ale jak trzeba je jakoś ułożyć, to nie za bardzo) Nie wie czy jest siostrą Lily,Bri,Miśki,Asi i Nikoli, ale ma nadzieję że tak. Marzy o koniu czystej krwi arabskiej. Miłosz Simspedysta (Sim 2001) Dorosły meżczyzna sprawny fizycznie i uwielbia wędkowanie,Był bardzo dobrym piłkarzem do czasu.Gdyż jego dziewczyna zmarła porażona prądem w pracy.Tuż po tym wy darzeniu zaczął sie olewać obrażal swojego trenera,zaczął kraść(lecz za niedługo przestał) oraz bawił się dziecinnymi zabawkami.Często mówi coś niewłaściwego,jest bardzo odważny lecz po śmierci dziewczyny zacząl być leniwy i już szczęście mu już nie dopisywało stał się pechowcem. Brianna Simspedystka (BriannaTheBreeze) Bri to cztrenastoletnia przybrana siostra Joanny. Ma brązowe/ciemnoblond włosy i brązowe/''hazel'' oczy. Nosi granatowo-czarne okulary korekcyjne. Jeździ konno, często pisze opowiadania. Uwielbia szkicować i wymyślać fabuły do książek. Jest dosyć nieśmiała(tak uważa) i raczej inteligentna. Bardzo wrażliwa ze względu na swój życiorys którego nie ujawni,bo chce zachować resztki prywatności który jest dosyć skomplikowany. Brianna słucha Rocka Alternatywnego (Evanescence, Linkin Park) a ze zwierząt najbardziej lubi Siberian Husky i lamy(Marzy żeby być wilkołakiem). Jej ulubionym miejscem jest parapet, ulubiony napój to Roco, a batonik to Pawełek. Martyna Simspedystka (Volturirules) Siostra Lilly. Naprawdę szalona dziewczyna z dolnośląskiego. Na co dzień zajmująca się głównie nauką języków, a także rysowaniem i fotografią. Przepada za wszelkiego rodzaju czarnymi charakterami. Lubi oglądać filmy, a jej ulubionymi aktorami są Robert Downey Jr. i Michael Sheen. Słucha Black Eyed Peas, czyli tz. "wbijania gwoździ". Miśka Simspedystka (KaMisia) Siostra Lilly. Dziewczyna która ma głowę pełną pomysłów. Uwielbia pływać,jeździć konno i słuchać muzyki. Chodzi do klasy razem ze swoją siostrą - Lilly. Miśka ma 14 lat (tak jak jej siostra, chociaż z dziwnych i niezrozumiałych powodów nie są bliźniaczkami ;-)). Jej najukochańszym przedmiotem jest matematyka, może być też matematyka i ewentualnie matematyka. Bardzo lubi też W-F i tańce. Z oczywistych powodów jest również siostrą Marcina, Joanny, Martyny oraz Nikoli. Szymon Simspedysta (Simspedysta17) Nastolatek z wieloma zainteresowaniami. Bardzo lubi grać w Simsy, Minecrafta i Obliviona. Z przedmiotów szkolnych najbardziej lubi przyrodę, polski, matematykę, historię, tudzież historię, matematykę, polski, przyrodę. ;-)) Nie lubi WF-u i Appaloosa Plains. W Simsy gra najczęściej w otoczeniu Bridgeport/Sunset Valley. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest spaghetti. Lubi wszystko, co zagraniczne :-) (Mar)Tysia Simspedystka (CiasteczkowyKarmel) Jej prawdziwe imię to Martyna ale (takowe było już zajęte) wszyscy nazywają ją Tysia. Ma 12 lat i interesuje się grą na fortepianie. Cały dzień spędza graniem na fortepianie, myśleniem dlaczego nie lubi jajek, marudząc że jej się nudzi i czytaniem książek. Nienawidzi modniś, mięsa i jajek. Tak jajek. Lubi ciastka itp. i mimo że je często je, to nie tyje. Jest strasznie chuda. Ma królika Iskierkę, który jest caaalusi czarny. Kiedyś uciekł jej kot, taka pani go znalazła i nie chciała oddać ;-; Jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy. Jest jej smutno gdy nawet mucha zdechnie. Julia Simspedystka (Juliakaja1303) Dziewczyna, która nie może zrozumieć, że jest już trzynastolatką. Ma obsesję na punkcie swojego psa. Chciałaby studiować weterynarię, ma alergię na większość zwierząt. Nie jada mięsa, nikt tego nie chce zrozumieć. Nikt z nią nie chce przez to chodzić też na pizzę. A przecież są wegetariańskie... W szkole ma bardzo dobre oceny, mimo że cały czas gra w Simsy. W wolnych chwilach czyta o mięsie, potem tego żałuje. Dużo podróżuje, bardzo to lubi, ale tylko z rodzicami. Rok temu zafarbowała włosy bibułą na wakacje, nie chce się zmyć. Przeraża ją wizja ścięcia długich włosów. Pisząc to była zmęczona, więc przestała pisać o sobie. Szymek Simspedysta (Kot Łasuch) Szymek - Chłopak którego nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Nie należy do tych co są 'elitą' czy 'fejmami' lub 'szlachtą'. Uważa, że to idiotyczne no, ale niestety w gimnazjum już tak jest. Lubi swoje życie takie jakie jest i nie ma zamiaru go zmieniać. Bardzo lubi sport, jednak niewielu chce z nim grac w koszykówkę czy w piłkę nożną, bo nie gra tak dobrze jak oni. Lubi grac na komputerze, oglądać filmy, bardzo lubi czytać i słuchać muzyki. Większość jego kolegów słucha dubstepu, metalu czy rapu a on wyróżnia się tym, że słucha muzyki niezależnej. Jest fanem Marvela, Zwiadowców, Gothica i Harry'ego Pottera. W przyszłości chciałby zostać psychologiem, chciałby chociaż raz być dla kogoś przydatnym. Moon Simspedystka (Moonlight Music) DZIEWCZYNA która (również jak Alex) jest brana często za chłopak przez swoje upodobania. Lubi grać w gry RPG i czytać książki na które jest za młoda (ma 13, za chwilę 14, lat), ale nie pogardzi też dobrą muzyką (głównie heavy metal, folk-metal) i pograniem na pianinie. Trzeba też dodać że jest demonem który zmienia cały czas tożsamości psychopatycznym i nieprzewidywalnym który nadmiernie dba o swój nóż, który kocha nad "życie". Jest uważana za porgomców userów, bo odgoniła ich już w liczbie trzech. Ma troje zwierząt - psa Wegę, smoka Oarfa i smoka-boga Alduina (ON WRÓCI U KRESU DZIEJÓW, ABY SPEŁNIĆ SWE PRZEZNACZENIE POŻERACZA ŚWIATÓW!). Jej ulubiony zespół to Korpiklaani, ostatnio zaczęła słuchać Vocaloidów. Werka Simspedystka (Wercikora) Podjadacz, naprawdę ma na imię Weronika. Lubi jeździć konno i grać w gry. Aktualnie jest w 5 klasie. W Simsy gra od 2013 roku.NIE lubi się uczyć no dobra może trochę. Ma ogromne poczucie humoru, często się śmieje. Mieszka w Isla Paradiso. Domeczek Dnia 28 września 2013 roku, wedle ustaleń Joanny i Lilly rodzina przeprowadziła się do Willi Muszelki w Kalifornii, nad oceanem. Mamy basen i ogrooomny dom. Umeblowanie pokoju wedle życzenia. Taki przykład http://www.modthesims.info/download.php?t=461322. Jak ktoś znajdzie coś lepszego - proszę wstawiać ;). Galeria pokoi Asia-pokoj.jpg|Pokój Joanny (jak narazie) Mójpokój4.jpeg|Pokój Michała Mójpokój3.jpeg|Pokój Michała Mójpokój2.jpeg|Pokój Michała Mójpokój1.jpeg|Pokój Michała Czarny pokój Wampira-Google Grafika.jpg|Pokój Marcina Pokój_BriBri.jpg|Pokój Bri Pokój Lilly.jpg|Pokój Lilly Alexus-pokój(MTS).jpg|Pokój Alexus sypialnia-i-salon-w-jednym.jpg|Pokój Tysi Galeria thumb|left|300px|Dziwacznie ściśnięte i odwrócone... Poprawię ;) thumb|400px|Joanna I i Lilly Kategoria:Fanon/Rodziny